


droit du seigneur.

by sturidge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturidge/pseuds/sturidge





	droit du seigneur.

The _Droit du Seigneur_ was believed to be a putative law, back on the medieval times - now proven to be more of a myth (or _literary liberty_ , if you may) than anything else. Regardless, Peter had always found it... _fascinating_ , to say the least.

The idea that a higher authority – a feudal lord or a king – could claim the virginity of a young bride as their right before her wedding night was intriguing. Not something to be applied on today's costumes, surely, but intriguing nonetheless.

Back in college, he'd done some research on the subject. Written an essay about it, even. Nothing too fancy or worth publication, just something to kill off curiosity.

But that was before the fire.

After getting trapped inside his own mind for over six years, the little dots and lines on his mind got a little... mixed. You lose yourself inside the darkness of your own mind, you see. You start to change.

When he emerged as Alpha, Peter wasn't the calm, relaxed history teacher of before.

He was the ruler.

The Feudal Lord.

The _taker_.

He could do as please, being in control. Form his little pack; hunt down his family's killers. Hell, even control his own death.

Little twists and turns, as said before. Even with the red eyes and the loud growl, Derek knew Peter was still the Alpha - and as such, he had his rights.

He thought about taking in Erica, but by the way she clung to Vernon, he was already too late; same to Isaac and Scott. Kids nowadays couldn’t keep their pants up for more than five minutes.

His own nephew, pfft, not worth the effort. It was exactly Derek's eagerness for sex - or love or whatever other mundane feeling one could harbour - that had put his family in jeopardy in the first place.

Then, of course, he noticed Stiles.

Or better yet, he noticed the way Stiles looked at Derek, the little touches and whispers between them that could only mean _one thing_. The others were caught in their own personal dilemmas and affairs, no one really paid attention to what they were up to.

But that only made things more interesting.

"Have you slept with him yet?" he asked, approaching Stiles just before he could reach his jeep. Stilinski had just sneaked out of the house in the middle of the night, but Peter had been waiting for him.

He _knew_ hadn't lay a finger on the pure, pink skin of the boy - as stupid as the young Hale was, even he knew that underage boy + son of the sheriff was a bad combination. Also, Derek had learnt the consequences of sticking his cock in something else besides his hand.

Lucky thing Peter hadn't.

"Dunno what you're talking about", Stiles muttered, but Peter could see his flushed cheeks. The swollen lips. Messy clothes.

Peter could almost _see_ his nephew pushing Stilinski against the bed, kissing him hard as his nails dug on hips; the red hickeys on his neck where Derek had marked him; the tent on his tight jeans, begging for release.

He could work with that.

"Oh, you do", he said, jumping on him just before Stiles could open the door of his car. They struggled, but what was the power of a twink against the strength of an (ex)-Alpha?

Before long, Stiles was flat on his stomach, on the seat of his car, while Peter ripped his jeans out of the way. "Wait, wait, wait, what are you doing? Sto-" he tried to complain, but Peter muffled his screams with a hand tightly over his mouth, crushing him with his own weight; his own trousers already half-way down his legs.

"The more you struggle, the funnier it gets", he whispered at Stiles' ear, crushing his cell phone before the boy could reach it. "No calling daddy - wouldn't want him with his throat slashed opened like Kate's, now, would he?"

Stiles didn't answer, but it made no difference. Peter had more important things in mind.

It was time to take what was his by right.


End file.
